


First Anniversary Gift

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sam starts to open up to Jess one year into their relationship





	First Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Supernatural, Jess, necklace](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/1729.html?thread=58305#cmt58305)

Their one year anniversary, and they had decided to make it special, going to the diner where they had gone out those first few weeks of the relationship, but dressing up for the occasion.

Sam had one surprise for her, which he held behind his back as he tiptoed into the bedroom, where Jess stood before the mirror over the dresser, applying perfume.

He moved in, kissing the side of her head. "You smell nice," he said.

She smiled at his reflection. "I wear this every time we go out," she said, teasingly.

"It smells good on you," he said, taking the box from behind his back and holding it out to her.

She looked down at it. "For me? What is this? an old family heirloom?" she asked, opening the box, taking out the pendant, a single small pearl on a gold chain.

"Wish it was: we lost everything in the fire when I was little," Sam said sadly, his gaze dropping.

Jess turned and took his hands in hers, pressing them, the pendant cupped in one hand. "It's okay: it's beautiful," she said. "It'll be an heirloom when we start a family."

He looked up, finding her gaze with his, managing a small smile. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "You want some help putting it on?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, undoing the clasp, turning her back to him and draping the halves of the chain about her neck for him to fasten behind her head.


End file.
